Calamity, War, and The Moon
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: What if Yato and Bishamon knew each other way before Yato killed the Ma clan, so long ago that it was in their previous lives? Tsukiyomi theory; ¡Past! Yatobisha!
1. Chapter 1

**War and Calamity (And the Moon)**

 **Summary: What if Yato and Bishamon knew each other way before Yato killed the Ma clan, so long ago that it was in their previous lives? Tsukiyomi theory; ¡Past! Yatobisha**

 **Note: In this story, whenever I describe Tsukiyomi, it still means Yato, but in his previous life. I also may refer to Bishamon as Vaisravana every once in a while. I also tend to switch points of view a lot, so keep that in mind for the sake of clarity I will bold and capitalize the POV every time it changes in the story. ;)**

 **Chapter 1: A Dance to Remember**

 **TSUKIYOMI (YATO) POV**

I was attending yet another of these dull social gatherings where they serve questionable looking food in astoundingly tiny portions and every person has a glass of sake in hand. You would think the sake would at least make the people interesting to talk to, but in fact, it somehow managed to make them even more dull. The small talk is incessant and obviously fake, to the degree where I cannot physically stand it any more. I mean, if I hear one more comment about how great these stupid salmon rolls are I will dry heave my way the hell out of here.

I suppose it is my duty to attend these things. As one of the premier Gods in Japan, I do feel it is necessary to convene every once in a while with the other popular Gods, but not to discuss stupid salmon rolls. I mean, I could be out swimming in the ocean, or spending quality time with my shinki, but no, here I am, talking to who must be one of the dullest Gods in Japanese history.

"Don't you agree, Tsukiyomi?" The God said.

Crap. I wasn't paying attention. I don't even remember what this guy's name is he is that dull.

"Umm, yea, sure." I nod in agreement, and he takes that as a signal to keep on babbling.

If it wasn't for my sister, I wouldn't have come. Amaterasu would harass me to no end for the next year and a half about how I failed her as a brother. I mean, she thinks she is some kind of emperor just because she is Goddess over the stupid sun. News flash, sis, the moon could beat the sun's sorry butt any day!

As the most boring God in history continued to ramble on, something caught my eye. A flash of... blonde?

Never in my years of attending these dull, tiresome events have I seen a God or Goddess with blonde hair... or at least not naturally. I had to investigate further.

I politely (not so politely, but whatever) excused myself from... Wow still can't remember this guy's name... And went off in pursuit of this new mysterious person.

 **VAISRAVANA (BISHAMON) POV**

"Rana, I am completely dressed wrong for this occasion!" I whispered to my exemplar as I continued to make my way through the crowd of Gods and Goddesses all staring at me like I was, well.. what I am, actually... a foreigner. I was wearing my most formal black and gold sari* matched with my black and gold encrusted head drape, (although my long hair could never be fully contained by it). I was also wearing some of my best golden jewelry: bracelets, necklaces, rings, even my left outer nostril was pierced with gold.

Everyone around me was dressed in ...

"Don't worry, Vaisravana-sama." Aabharana interrupted my train of thought. "This way everyone will know right away who you are, and they won't ask too many obvious questions." She added as she guided me through the multitude of staring entities.

I could hear the comments already:

 _Who is she? What are those clothes? Is she that new God of War from India? Vice-Rafa-ga, is it?_

No, it is VAISRAVANA, imbecile. Culture yourself! I yelled in my head, and looked defiantly in the general direction of the comments.

 _A strange name from a strange country. Why is she even here? Do the Japanese people really pray to this newcomer?_

Those questions didn't bother me as much, I often wondered the same things myself sometimes. Everything had happened so suddenly.

One day, a young Japanese human girl, who couldn't have been more than seven years of age, ran into one of my shrines, crying and bowing to my statue, praying in a foreign toungue. I was intrigued, I had never been approached by a foreigner before, so when the girl turned to leave, I followed her immediately along with my guide Aabharana. The second I stepped into the human world, I caught witness of a woman who must have been the girl's mother, as the young girl screamed out to her. The mother was being robbed, or should I say, she was refusing to be robbed. The mother refused to give into the robber's demands, even as the robber pulled a knife.

So I did what was second nature to me, I fought. I narrowed my eyes in search of the malevolent spirit causing this man to rob, and found it perched right along the hand that wielded the knife. It was a tiny little thing, a dark deep green color with many eyes: the epitome of greed.

"Aabharana!" I called out my guide's name and around me a bright purple light glowed and Aabharana disappeared from my side and in a second flashed back into my hand as a long spear encrusted with a beautiful ruby, a fitting accessory for a vessel named 'Jewel'.

I took a stance and aimed for the little green monster on the robbers hand. Just as he was about to lunge for the mother, I released Aabharana and she flew through the air, directly piercing the evil spirit, and a flash of red and white signaled the end of its malicious days. The robber paused, as if coming out of a trance, looking stunned down at his hand with the knife and then at the mother, and realizing what he had done, dropped to his knees and begged her forgiveness.

"Revert, Aabharana." I declared, and my trusted guide reverted back to her human form back at my side. "Excellent work!" I praised as I took her hand.

"It is by your hand I am so excellent, Vaisravana." She replied, bowing to me.

"Give yourself some credit! You were amazing!" I interjected as I pulled her from her bow and smiled at her.

I then turned to see the mother looking confused, as I suppose in her point of view, the robber had just randomly given up and turned away from his bad deed, but as I turned around, I caught a glimpse of the young girl again, and I could tell, she could see me too. She bowed, deeply, and ran to me with a grateful smile, holding out a foreign copper coin.

I folded the girl's fingers over the coin, and shook my head, crossing her arm back into chest.

She smiled brightly up at me, and then bowed deeply, saying "Dōmo arigatou gozaimasu" Granted, I had no idea what she had said to me at the time, but I assumed it was some form of thank you.

Every month after that, the girl came to thank me and pray to me at that same shrine. Then, many months later, she didn't show up. I worried a bit, until Aabharana informed me that someone had just erected me a new shrine in Tokyo. I knew immediately it must have been the girl. Eventually, my name became more and more popular across the water. They altered my name from Vaisravana to Bishamonten, a name I am still not completely used to, but still adore greatly. I began performing more and more requests abroad, to the point I eventually gained so much popularity in Japan, I was instated as one of the seven Gods of Fortune, a high honor indeed. It has come to the point now where I am in Japan so often, it made more sense to live in the Japanese heavens. I had began to acquaint myself with the language after the young girl's first visit, and now I am finally fluent after having so many requests written and prayed in Japanese. Now it is about high time I learned more about Japanese culture, and the people, and the other Gods, although by the looks of it, the Gods were not going to make that easy.

Their eyes pierced through every fiber of my being, I felt as though they were analyzing every aspect of me. Aabharana, of course, was oblivious, which I greatly admired in a way. She was a great and caring exemplar. As she led me past God after Goddess, I blindly followed her, until she stopped so abruptly, I nearly crashed into her.

"Okay, this is it, My Lady." Rana cheered brightly.

"What is it?" I shot back.

"Okay, go meet people! Have fun!" Aabharana yelled as she disappeared into the ever so intimidating crowd.

"Hey, what!" I shouted as she fell out of my line of sight.

Great. I thought as I looked around only to realize everyone was still staring at me. I laughed nervously, and made my way towards what I hoped was the bar because the only thing that could save this evening was a drink.

People slowly started losing interest in me, or at least, they were being less obvious with their stares. I grabbed myself a drink of red wine and turned only to be abruptly greeted by a male God of about my age with long black hair and a devilish grin.

"Hey! You're new here, right? I mean I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, I am new to Japan, not to the whole God thing though." I laughed anxiously.

"Wow, cool." The God retorted. "I am Takemikazuchi, by the way."

"Vaisravana." I replied, then on second thought added, "But I am Bishamonten here, I suppose."

"Ohhhh." Takemikazuchi realized. "Wow, from India, right?"

I nodded. "That obvious?"

"Well, yeah, I mean the way you dress is one thing, the hair is another, and you have a slight accent as well."

"Right. So I'm doing a great job fitting in is what you're saying?"

Takemikazuchi smiled, then abruptly added, "Huh. You rose to fame fast here. A God of fortune so soon. Hope it lasts!" He laughs.

I noticeably cringe and squint at him dubiously.

"Oh, haha, you'll probably take that the wrong way, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, honestly."

I laughed again, nervously. I didn't really know what to say to this guy.

"Take!" A young man with jet black hair cut short and emerald green eyes shouted from a few feet away. "Harassing the new girl already?" The young man made his way towards us, and threw an arm around Take. "Sorry about that, not a great filter on this one."

"Hey!" Takemikazuchi shouted indignantly.

"So Take, I think Aji was looking for you somewhere." The man contended.

"Seriously? I better go then." Takemikazuchi replied. He looked at me again and said, "Nice to meet you Vice-rafaaa..." He trailed off.

"Vaisravana." I supplied, slightly irritated.

"Right. Well, see you!" He shouted as he disappeared once more into the crowd.

"Sorry again about him." The young man apologized. "He, uh, he's, well,"

"I get it." I finished. "We have a few Takemikazuchis of our own in India."

"So you're the famous Vaisravana Bishamonten. Nice to finally meet you! You've made quite the impression on our country and its people! I'm Ebisu by the way."

"Oh, Ebisu, the god of fishing and luck, and of course one of the seven Gods of fortune." I contended, surprised.

"I see someone has read their theology books!" He laughed.

I blushed, "well, it's great to finally meet you in the flesh!" I smiled. "You look much different from your pictures."

"Yeah, they can never get my nose right." He laughed. "Here, come meet the rest of the seven!" Ebisu grabbed my hand and led me to a group of Gods sitting in a circle on a paper mat on the floor in a lavishly decorated corner of the large room.

Ebisu called out to the group of Gods gathered, "Hey guys, meet our seventh member!"

The group all turned their heads and broad smiles flashed across their faces in a warm welcome.

"Hello, I'm Vais... Bishamonten." I introduced myself.

 **TSUKIYOMI (YATO) POV:**

Now where did she go? I had caught another glimpse of the mystery person and assumed that she was a her, based on her long blonde tresses, her feminine clothes, and the faint outline of her figure.

I had just seen her at the bar chatting with who looked to be Ebisu, and then I lost her again when yet another dull God demanded my attention. Now I was on the hunt again to find her. What I would do when I found her, I didn't know, but every fiber of my being was telling me I wanted to get closer to this woman.

I weaved my way through the crowd, in search of the seven. I thought perhaps if that was Ebisu she may still be with him and the seven. Finally, an opening in the crowd revealed I was right. There she stood, her back to me. I walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I almost whispered.

When she turned, I was struck dumb. From far away, she was more than beautiful, but up close, she was absolutely breathtaking.

As she looked at me I felt as though her royal purple eyes pierced my own soul. They looked at me attentively as if I was the only person in the room. She smiled like she knew some deep secret of the universe that no one else in existence had ever known, and her hair moved about her with such a grace, each strand looking as though it had a vivacious life of its own.

I stood there, with my mouth practically on the floor, saying something along the lines of, "Uhm muh hah mah".

"I'm sorry?" She asked. That smile again.

I tried my best to pull my mouth off the floor and pull myself together. "I'm.. uh... Yomi. Tsukiyomi... umm... moon God." I stumbled.

"Vaisravana." She replied. "Or Bishamonten. Depending on who you ask."

I laughed. "Oh, so you're the new guy here then, yes?"

"Yes, I just moved her from India."

"India? Wow! Beautiful country!" I shot out.

What the hell, why did I say that? I've never been to India! It could be a dumpster for all I know! Wait, no, no way, it can't be a dumpster if it produced something as beautiful as her.

A look of excitement flashed into her eyes. "You've been?"

"Uhhhhh..." Crap. Do I keep going with this lie or do I tell her the truth now? "Yes, I have." I guess I am lying then. Damn, it's like I have no brain around this girl.

"I'm intrigued! What parts have you visited?" She asked with a tone of excitement in her voice.

Oh great, now I have got to make up a place, too? "Ummm, the part, near uh, the river!" I assumed there must be a river somewhere in India. Ebisu must have noticed my lie because he rolled his eyes somewhere in the background.

"Oh, which one?" She prodded.

Dammit I am screwed now. "Uh, I can't quite remember, it was so long ago. I think it started with a..." Say a random letter. Say a random letter. Say a random letter... "Y?"

Y? Why the hell did I pick the most obsolete letter in the alphabet, there are probably no rivers in the _world_ that start with...

"Oh, the Yamuna?"

Sweet. "Yes, that's the one! Really beautiful... the Yamuna... that is..." I laughed nervously.

"Yes, especially the part that is near the Taj Mahal." She agreed. "I am so glad I met someone who has seen my country! Or one of my countries, I guess." She laughed.

"Yes, speaking of which, how do you like Japan so far?" _Good job, Yomi, changing the subject._

She smiled. Oh Gods, that smile was perfect. "Well, I haven't explored as much as I would like to yet. But so far, the people have been amazing, and from what I've seen it is a really beautiful country.

"I can show you around sometime!" I exclaimed excitedly. Way to keep your cool, Yomi.

"Really?" She asked. "I would actually love that. Thank you."

"Yea, no problem, I mean I know the place relatively well after living here a couple centuries." I laughed at my own joke.

She laughed in unison with me. "Do you? Well good, I'll need a good tour guide, I expect the best."

"Well, you got it!" I cracked. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. I decided to take a chance. "Would you, by any chance, care to dance?"

She smiled at me. "I would, but.."

"But what?"

"Well, I'm just not sure..."

"Sure of what? Do you not know how to dance?" I poked.

She chuckled. "No, it's not that, it's just that, I don't know if I know how to dance... How you say, properly, for this country. I mean, I know how to dance in India, but that might be very different from how you dance here..."

"Well, good thing that in addition to best tour guide, I was also voted best dancer! Come on, just follow my lead!"

"I don't know..."

"Please. I am begging you, I haven't had an ounce of fun all night."

"Would showing me how to dance here be all that fun for you."

"Yeah, it will be blast if it's with you..." Oh crap, I said too much. She either didn't notice, or didn't care.

She took my hand and nodded. "Alright, I'll dance with you, but only if you promise that if I'm really bad, you'll be honest about it and drag me off the dance floor."

I laughed. "Deal." I took her hand and led her to the middle of the room, where a wooden dance floor was located.

It felt like only minutes we were out there on the dance floor, it wasn't until her shinki had come over to inform her that it was time to go home that I realized the party was over. Her shinki appeared not much more than nineteen years of age, with long black hair tied into a French styled braid, and tanned, almost copper colored skin with light green eyes. She was dressed similarly to her master, in a sunset orange colored sari and head drape.

"Who is your new friend?" Her shinki asked.

"Oh yes! How rude of me!" Bisha laughed. (Yeah, I call her Bisha now, because we are pretty great friends.) "Rana, this is my friend Yomi... er... I mean... Tsukiyomi, God of the moon and the tides. Yomi, this is my exemplar Rana... ah! I mean Aabharana! Sorry I don't think I am used to this formality with names you use in Japan." Bisha admitted.

I laughed, "It's alright, it took some getting used to for all of us, I guarantee it." She smiled. I turned to Aahabrana, put my hands together and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aabharana."

Aabharana smiled and clasped her hands together and bowed slightly, replying, "As it is you, God Tsukiyomi."

Aabharana then turned to her master and said, "I like this one. He is the first god not to completely butcher my name on the first try."

Bisha laughed and looked at me with a noticeable sparkle of pride and contentment in her eye. "Yes, he is certainly special." She smiled at me, and I felt as though I was the most important person in the universe. She then turned and began to leave with her exemplar.

"Don't forget!" I called out to her retreating form, "I get to take you on a tour of Japan soon!"

She turned and laughed, "Don't forget, I expect the absolute best!"

I laughed along with her, "You got it!"

As she disappeared with Aabharana I could hear the exemplar whisper to her master, "He's so cute!"

Even from far away, I could see the faintest blush on Bisha's cheeks as she shushed her exemplar, whispering back, "He'll hear you!" They both laughed together and soon disappeared from the venue.

I was caught up in my imaginary daydream land which heavily featured my new friend, when my own exemplar, Maleko, interrupted my daydreaming, saying, "So, who is your new girlfriend?"

I must have jumped fifty feet in the air, because afterwards Maleko stood there laughing at me like a fool.

"Ha ha, very funny." I grabbed him and put him under my arm and rustled his hair. He appeared about twenty years of age, he was a few inches shorter than me, and had scruffy brown hair and always loved wearing a red band tied around his head like a martial arts master for some reason, and he hated it when I did this to him.

"Hey! My hair!" He whined. I laughed at him as he tried to brush back down his hair. "I hate you sometimes."

"Nah, you know you love me." I laughed as I grabbed him under my shoulder again and headed for the exit.

"But seriously, who is that girl you practically spent the whole night with." Maleko prodded again.

"She's... the most amazing, interesting, intelligent, powerful, beautiful woman I have ever met." I replied.

"Okay, I can't tell if this is you or the sake talking." Maleko rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Bishamon, or Vaisravana in India."

"Oh right, that new god of fortune!"

I nodded. "I am taking her on a tour of Japan in the near future."

"Oh, so you already got a date?"

I suddenly began panicking. "Holy Amaterasu! I asked her out on a date?!"

Maleko sighed, "You're an idiot."

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a date... with Bishamonten. THE Bishamonten."

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Because it's incredible! I, Tsukiyomi, have a date with Bishamon." I paused. "How lucky am I?"

Maleko merely pushed me along out the door. "Okay, let's get you home hot shot you have had an exciting night. And to think I had to drag you out the door to come here."

...

 ***This part of the story actually takes place in around 500 AD, when Buddhism was really blossoming in Japan, and at that time, women in India actually wore clothes called gagri, which has many swirling folds. However, women used to wear only the lower garment in those times, leaving the bust part bare, and for the sake of the rating of the story, I am just going to have Bishamon in a sari, so she is not half naked. This is just for the fashion history buffs out there. ;)***


	2. Chapter 2: Trust and Firsts

Calamity, War, and The Moon

This chapter is dedicated to tumblr user **renshuusei01** whose beautiful artwork about my story inspired me to continue! Thank you thank you thank you! No one has ever drawn my fics before and I was so beyond stunned and flattered and grateful! Y'all should check them out!

Chapter 2: Betrothals and Courtship Rituals

 **TSUKIYOMI POV**

I groaned as I was blinded by bright rays of light as turned my head on my pillow. It couldn't have been daylight already, so I was highly confused, until I remembered there was another being that could create such a bright light other than the great star in the sky.

"Sister." I called, without opening my eyes. "What brings you here so _bright_ and _early_." I emphasized my words to see if she would show compassion and let me rest. Surprise, surprise. She didn't.

"Brother, I am here to talk with you about rather urgent matters." Ama replied.

"Right down to business, as usual I see." I tried to shield my eyes with the crook of my elbow, but she merely pulled my arm away and pulled me into a sitting position. She then took a seat on a cushion next to me.

Amaterasu always had a very strict and business like nature. She had an intense respect and desire for Japanese tradition, which I suppose made sense because as 'head god' she was the up-keeper of law and tradition of the heavens. Still, she could get on my nerves.

"Alright, I am up. What do you want to talk about?" I yawned.

"It's about that girl you were with last night."

Well now that got my attention. "Okay," I paused and turned myself to face her attentively, "what about her?" Now I was genuinely curious about what Ama had to say.

"She is the new god, correct? Vaisravana in her home, and Bishamonten to her followers in Japan?" Ama inquired.

"Yes," I squinted inquisitively at her, "Why?"

"Well, many gods saw you two together last night." Ama continued. "Dancing, talking, whispering, giggling.."

"Yes, she is pretty amazing. And super smart, too, did you know..."

"What are your intentions with her?" Ama cut in.

I looked at her, baffled. "My intentions? What do you mean?"

"Do you like her?"

"I mean, yeah, I have only known her about a day now but so far, yeah, she is fantastic..."

Ama stood up suddenly. "Yomi!" She scolded.

"What! What did I do now?"

"Do you not remember you are a betrothed man?"

I laughed. "Oh, we are taking that seriously?"

"Of course we are, betrothal is an honored and respected tradition..."

"Sis, look. I get it, you love your traditions, but I was betrothed before i could even wield a sword a to a goddess _you_ chose for me. I mean, this was _centuries_ ago, I don't even know the girl."

"That doesn't matter, Yomi. You must honor your promise. This is important not only for you, but for me, and the future of Japan."

"No offense, but how is a marriage of two gods who don't know each other going to benefit Japan?"

Ama turned red for a second, frustrated she couldn't immediately come up with an answer I suppose, then she took a breath and replied, "This is tradition, Yomi."

"I'm getting that part, sis, what I am not getting is the _why_?"

Ama rolled her eyes and sighed at me. "Dear brother, you never learn do you." She began to walk out of my room when she added, "Look, I don't think it is a good idea for you to hang around this Vaisravana anymore."

At this, I took protest, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you getting any ideas about neglecting your promised one."

"Ama, that betrothal is basically null and void, I mean no one has seen her in the heavens for centuries, she has been busy in the human lands for, well, forever basically, who knows if she is coming back, or if I even like her now, I mean we have never even met, furthermore..."

"Enough, Yomi." Ama cut me off.

"Look, Ama. Bishamon and I are just friends. I am just..." I searched for the right words that would allow me to convince Ama to let me see Bisha again. "I am just cultivating well-mannered relationships amongst the gods to promote peace for all Japan."

At this, Ama raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, I got her.

Ama sighed, "Very well. As long as this is business and not pleasure."

I was going to retort with 'why can't it be both', but thought better of it in case Ama changed her mind, and instead just smiled innocently at her.

"Goodbye brother."

"Sister." I bowed.

As soon as she was gone, I relaxed my posture and collapsed back down onto my bed.

"You aren't really going to be all business with Lady Bishamonten, are you?" Maleko probed.

"Holy!" I jumped. "Maleko, stop doing that!" I laughed. "How long have you been there?"

"I let Ama in and stayed here." He replied nonchalantly. "Now you answer my question."

"Of course I'm not going to be all business." I replied. "Bisha is one of the first women I have enjoyed talking to and hanging out with in my entire life. I want to get to know her, everything about her. I really like her, Maleko."

Maleko sighed. "Wow, you _really_ like her don't you."

"That's literally what I just said."

"No I mean _really_ like her."

"I don't understand what you are insinuating."

"God, you're thick in the head."

"See Maleko, I appreciate that you tell me like it is, you don't go tip-toe around me trying not to hurt my feelings, but I would appreciate if every so often, you could pull the punches."

"I would say I'll work on it, but I don't want to lie and sting you so..."

"Great. Good talk." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. After a minute, I pulled him under my shoulder. "Now, help me get ready for my date."

 **VAISRAVANA POV**

"It's not a date, Rana." I sighed, exasperated at the third wistful sigh my exemplar had let out.

"Really? It's not a date?" Rana teased. "Dhana, what would you call two non-related people getting together for an activity with the possibility of romance between them?"

"A date." Dhana laughed as she continued to french braid my hair.

"Ah ha!" Rana gloated.

I let out another sigh, rolled my eyes, and chuckled at the antics of my shinki. A couple of my shinki had gathered in my bedroom to help me prepare for my rendezvous with Yomi.

Sheena, my youngest girl shinki of no more than nine years of age, came bursting out of my closet with three other of my shinki all giggling behind her. "Rava, you should wear this one for your date!"

I turned and found she was holding one of my scarlet colored silk saris, and was winking at me whilst dancing with the cloth.

I laughed and took one of her hands in mine, "It is beautiful, however I believe it is far too extravagant for a simple tour of Japan."

"But you must look so breathtaking that Tsukiyomi will marry you right on the spot!" Sheena giggled.

I blushed, "And what makes you think I would say yes even if he did ask me? I am perfectly happy being unmarried and having my big family of all of you."

Sheena smiled and climbed onto my lap to envelope me in a warm hug. "Because then you can make babies! Don't you want children of your own?"

I was shocked to say the least, but nonetheless I regained composure and pulled Sheena closer to me. "Sheena, you are just as much my child as any I could give birth to. Just so you know, even if I did have children in... that other way, I would still have just as much love in my heart for you and all my family as I did before. Don't forget that. I love you. I love you all."

Sheena hugged me tight once more and then released her hold. "I know Rava, but, I think it would be nice to have someone younger than me in the house." At this, I burst out laughing. Sheena laughed along hesitantly, though she had no idea why I thought her statement was so funny. She then jumped off my lap and ran back into my closet, probably to find more extravagant outfits for me.

"Well, what do you think you should wear?" Dhana inquired, as she finished tying my hair up into an intricately braided bun.

I marveled at her work. "How did you do this, it looks lovely, and so put together!"

"Well, I usually braid the younger ones hair so I have lots of practice, though you have a significant length longer hair." We shared a laugh.

"As for what to wear, I think I have the perfect idea." Rana stood at the door of my closet looking triumphant.

"Oh god. That look always means she is up to something." I groaned

 **TSUKIYOMI POV**

As I walked up the path leading to Bishamon's home, I suddenly grew more nervous.

Her home was huge, I mean it was gigantic.

The main building was the widest and the tallest, and stood in the middle of the grounds. A classic gray stone wall stood about eight feet high and traveled around the entire circumference of the grounds, which must have been at least a couple of acres. The grounds were green as could be and were peppered with camellias, maples, magnolias, daphnes, and gingkos. Two large cherry trees towered on either side of the entrance to the main house. There were, as far as I could see, at least five major buildings interconnected, most probably residences for her numerous shinki. It was rumored she had over thirty shinki, which was quite a feat in the Japanese heavens, even my eighteen was considered a lot for a god. I could also see stables a little ways across the grounds, and an outdoor pool and fountain to the back of one of the side buildings.

The buildings were traditional Japanese architecture, with beautiful deep brown wooden structures, elevated slightly off the ground, with black tiled roofs. The fusuma were a a lighter tan shade and painted with murals of what I assumed were the great deeds Bishamon had already performed in her time here, as well as her time in India.

It was impressive to say the least.

I turned to my guide and asked, "If I had known she had all this I wouldn't have brought her these little flowers."

Maleko turned away from the ginkgo he was admiring and smiled encouragingly at me. "Yomi, she will love these, don't worry. She will appreciate the effort you put in to buy her authentic flowers from her country."

I had bought her an arrangement of roses and marigolds, after I had researched what plants grow natively in India and found that marigolds were most often used to offer a god at their shrine, and roses, well, the red color reminded me of her lips the night we met. And now I sound like a lovesick puppy, great.

"Just relax. When you get nervous your hands sweat." Maleko advised.

"Oh great. Now I am nervous about being nervous and my hands are sweating even more." I wailed. "Let me wipe my hands on you." I reached for Maleko's shirt, and he expertly maneuvered away. "Hey! Come on, help me out Maleko!" I yelled, and chased him up the path. Before I realized it, we were at the front door of the main building. Aabharana must have heard us coming up the path, because as soon as we set foot upon the top step, she slid the door open to reveal herself in a white tunic-like garment, but pulled and folded across her body so that it resembled more of a jumpsuit than a dress like garment, a thin gold belt and a thin head veil over her braided hair.

Maleko and I froze as if we were two boys caught fighting by their strict mother. Aabharana looked at us both in surprise and also somewhat curiosity. Maleko untangled himself from my grasp, but not before I managed to wipe my hands on his shirt.

He glared at me for a second, but then promptly turned his head back to Aabharana, I felt a foreign feeling in my heart, and my mind told me it was not my own feeling but Maleko's. Oh snap, did he like her?

As if reading my thoughts, Maleko threw one last disdainful glare in my direction and then introduced us both to Aabharana.

She looked at me and smiled, "Of course, Tsukiyomi, my master has been expecting you. Won't you come in?" She gestured for us to step inside.

If the entire outdoors of her house was Japanese, then I could say the entire indoor was Indian. Brightly colored and embroidered cloth was draped from the ceiling to the walls, and red candles lit the entryway, though some light was also let in through the open back doors. We walked through a large foyer with statues of deities I did not recognize and paintings in styles I had never witnessed before. It was quite beautiful, to say the least. Finally, Aabharana led us to a large outdoor space in the middle of the house, a sort of garden type area, with no roof above it, with the rest of the house enclosing it on all four sides.

In the middle of the space, underneath a cherry tree in full blossom, Bishamon sat with her legs underneath her, laughing at the antics of one of her young shinki who was dancing in front of her. Aabharana called out to her, and when she turned I found myself once again caught up in her beauty.

Her blonde tresses were braided intricately into a low bun, though a few shorter strands still wished around her face, both framing it and revealing her more playful nature. She was draped in a black cloth tunic like garment, much like her exemplar, except that her garment tied only up to the bottom of her collar bone, leaving her shoulders bare except for a simple necklace of gold, and the black cloth was a continuous garment about and around her legs, forming loose and flowing pants that cinched again at her ankles, where another gold chain was found. She also wore a thick red and black beaded belt around her waist, and simple leather sandals strapped on her feet.

She was absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't help but replicate her own smile as she greeted me.

She noticed the flowers in my hand and pointed, "Are those for me?"

"I, uh, yes, sorry, I don't know if you'll like them or not, but I figured, worth a shot!" I laughed nervously.

"They're beautiful!" She exclaimed, admiring the flowers. As she accepted them from me, our hands brushed. Her hands were incredibly soft and she smelled of jasmine and coconut oil, it was heavenly.

She brought the flowers to her and cupped a rose in her hand and inhaled the scent whilst closing her eyes. "I have missed the smell of roses. Rana, wasn't I just saying we should get some rose bushes for the house?"

"Not even five minutes ago." Aabharana nodded, impressed. Well, I guess I did something right.

"How did you know? Have you been stalking me?" Bisha laughed.

I joined in laughing with her and then scratched my head, slightly embarrassed now about my meticulous research last night. "No, well, I uh, I have been doing some research about India. I mean, it is only fair if I teach you all about this new country that I also learn something new."

"How very studious of you." She smiled, then smelled the rose again. "Thank you, I shall put these in our living room so that we all can enjoy the scent of our homeland."

"I can do that, Rava." One of her shinki, a boy who appeared around thirteen years of age with dark brown hair and skin and light green eyes stepped up to take the bouquet.

Bisha handed the flowers to him. "Yomi, this is Niharna, he is our green thumb, as you may call it." She placed a hand on Niharna's head and smiled down at him.

"Green thumb?" I asked.

"I am really good with plants. I take care of most of the ones here, with a little help." Niharna explained.

"Impressive!" I looked down to him and smiled. "The gardens here are absolutely beautiful, you should be very proud."

He beamed up at me. "Thanks!" Niharna then proudly walked off into the house with the bouquet.

"I'm sorry." Bishamon placed her hand on her head, "How rude of me, I should do proper introductions. Would you like to meet my family?"

"Absolutely!" I contended.

Bishamon proceeded to introduce me to all 37 of her shinki. It was quite impressive that she had that many, let alone she also knew each one by name, knew their likes and dislikes, habits, personalities, and vessel objectives. I also introduced myself and Maleko to each prospective shinki and tried my best to remember and impress every one. Bishamon could not help but smile when she was talking about her shinki, she was truly an amazing and loving woman. After introducing myself to the last one, Bisha and I made our way back to the main house.

"So," she inquired. "What are you going to show me today?"

I smiled, "Well, I have the best tour of Japan planned for you, only the best as you said. Overall, we should take about fifteen days."

"Fifteen days?" She stopped in her tracks, gaping at me.

"Well, we will break up the tour of course, I wouldn't tear you away from your family for fifteen days out of the blue. I thought maybe we could arrange fifteen different days for us to tour."

She laughed, "You are full of surprises today."

I smirked and continued, "Of course, this would mean you would have to agree to have fourteen other dates with me."

"Oh, I _have_ to?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, "Well, you don't _have_ to, but man it would be so lonely if I went on the dates by myself."

"So this is a date?"

I stopped in my tracks, and blushed bright red, "Wait, uh, no, I mean, um, what I meant by date, see was... only if you want it to be a date because i am totally cool either way you know I am super chill like that hahaha..."

Bishamon burst out laughing at my expense. I placed my face in my hands, truly embarrassed. Before I knew what was happening, I felt her hands on my wrists, pulling them away from my face. She was standing in front of me, _closely_ in front of me.

"I think I should like this to be a date, Yomi." She smiled at me.

I stood there, gaping at her, for what felt like hours but must have been seconds. She released my wrists and I mentally cursed that she had let go, I enjoyed the soft warm feeling of her hands.

We continued to make our way towards the gate that led out of her estate, walking side by side, chatting about the beautiful flowers and plants, our shinki, and the responsibilities of being a god.

She turned towards me and asked, "So, where is our first date?"

I beamed, "Well, I figured we should start out big, so I figured why not go really big?"

"I don't know whether I should be scared or excited by that statement." Bishamon chuckled.

"Only one way to find out. Do you trust me?"

"Whether or not I may regret saying this, I do."

To Be Continued!

Hope you all enjoyed please leave a review if you want! Let me know what I can do better and what you like!

Best,

Magicalunicorn000

ALSO BIGGGGG thank you to tumblr user renshuusei01 for your beautiful artwork incorporating my story! I was absolutely stunned and flattered and you are extremely talented so thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Phirst Dates and Phantoms

Bishamon and I -with Aabharana and Maleko trailing behind us for protection- emerged from the heavens portal to the lower realm and stepped out into a lush green forest.

Bishamon looked about her in awe. "It's beautiful." She marveled. Then she turned her attention to me. "So? What are we doing on date one of fifteen?" Bishamon smiled at me expectantly.

I simply stared at her for a moment before realizing she was expecting an answer. "Oh! Ha, well. Our first stop is more of a someone than someplace."

"Oh?" Bishamon quirked an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued." She looped her own arm around mine and walked in step with me. I thought I would die of happiness right there. In order to distract myself from the soft touch of her skin against mine, I began to narrate our walk. "We are in one of my favorite forest in all of Honshu. I will come here sometimes to think and read and write."

"You write?" Bishamon asked.

"Yeah. Nothing special. Mostly poems, sometimes I'll write in a journal. Stuff like that."

"I'd love to read one of your poems some day, if you wouldn't mind. I love poetry as well. I have never been great at writing it, however."

"Yeah, well. I don't think I'm that great either. You probably wouldn't like it."

"I'd like to judge that for myself." She prodded.

I looked at her from out of the corner of my eye. "If you insist. You're very stubborn you know."

Bishamon simply laughed, "So I've been told." She looked over her shoulder at Aabharana, as if pointing the blame to her specifically. When she turned back to me, she admitted, "You know? I think they rather like each other."

I looked back to where Maleko and Aabharana were chatting quietly amongst themselves, and couldn't help but notice Maleko looked happier than I had ever seen him before. I turned back and chuckled, "I thought I felt something like love coming from him when he saw her earlier. Guess I was right."

Bishamon sighed contentedly. "I'm glad. This means perhaps we can go on double dates!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they would love that!" We both laughed together.

Soon enough we came upon our destination. A small village residing on the side of a hill nestled in the trees. I led Bishamon to a house at the outskirts of a village. Instead of entertaining, we maneuvered our way to the back of the house, where just the boy I wanted to see was there.

"Riku!" I shouted, and a boy about ten years of age, with silky black hair tied into a bun and bright round brown eyes came running.

Riku jumped into my arms. "Onii-San!" He yelled happily. We embraced for a second before I let him down, and he turned his attention to Bishamon. "Hello! I'm Riku!" He bowed to Bishamon.

She knelt down to introduce herself. "Hello Riku. My name is Bishamonten."

"B-Bishamonten!?" Riku nearly yelled so I had to shush him, so as not to alarm his parents.

"Sorry!" Riku nearly whispered. "Wait! You're the lucky god? Bishamonten?"

"Um, yes." Bishamon chuckled. "That would be me."

"No. Way." Riku stares at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You have heard of me I'm guessing?" Bishamon asked, amused.

Riku nodded, wide-eyed.

"Riku is a big fan of the lucky seven. And the gods in general." I explained.

"I can see you guys! All of you! It's like a gift I have or something. Pretty cool, right?" Riku bubbled.

"Very cool!" Bishamon agreed, smiling warmly at the boy. "So you are friends with Yomi?"

"Yeah! Onii-San saved me from falling off a cliff into the ocean one day when I was exploring in the forest. And we have been friends since then."

"Best friends!" I interjected, and Riku beamed.

"Onii-San promised to bring me a lucky god for my birthday! But I thought he was lying."

"Hey! I resent that! When have I let you down?" I demanded.

"Never! But I still was doubtful."

"Hey kid, I'll have you know even though I'm not one of the lucky seven I still have connections!" I contended.

Riku hardly paid any attention. "Do you have a weapon?" He asked Bishamon.

"Of course! I'm a god of war! I have many! Would you like to see my guide?"

Riku could hardly contain his excitement.

By the time we said our goodbyes, Bishamon and Riku were fast friends. He gave us both a hug goodbye and then pulled me aside.

"Onii-San?" He pulled me down to his eye level and whispered into my ear, "Can gods get married?"

"I- uh- yes. I suppose. I have seen it happen."

Riku nodded, happy with my answer. "You should marry Bishamonten. She's really nice." He said innocently.

I glanced up at Bishamon and noticed her blush and cover a smile with her hands, indicating she had heard Riki's comments.

I stood and rustled Riku's hair. "Well. I'm glad I have your blessing. See you soon, buddy."

"Bye!" He waved at us until we were back on the main village road.

I turned to Bishamon, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry about that." I laughed nervously. "I promised him a lucky god for his birthday."

She smiled brightly, "Well, I'm honored you chose me. Riku is a sweet boy."

"He is. A bit nosy, but good." I agreed.

As we made our way through the village, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed dark cloud-like tendrils rising up into the air. "A phantom!" I whispered. Bishamon seemed to notice it at the same time I had. We both stared as the tendrils began taking shape into a humongous phantom with the body of a large scaly lizard and the head of a lion.

"And a big one at that." I held out a protective arm towards Bishamon. "Stand back." I commanded without thinking.

"Stand back?" Bishamon looked at me and scoffed, "I am a god of War. I have slaughtered beasts bigger than this in my sleep! Come, Aabharana!"

With a flash of purple light Aabharana appeared in her spear form in Bishamon's hand. And before I could react, Bishamon had leaped on to the phantom's head and began delivering deadly blows.

"Right. God of War." I couldn't help but smile at her fortitude and brashness. I simply stared in awe as she began to gracefully evade the monster's blows while also landing a few heavy hits of her own.

Maleko stepped up beside me without my noticing. "So, are we going to help or just watch them do all the work?"

"Huh?" I snapped from my trance. "Right!Yes! Come, Maleko."

With a flash of cyan blue Maleko disappeared from my side and reappeared as a sharp, powerful silver bladed choukotō sword, with a hilt black as night and inscribed with a crescent moon, I found it amazing how a weapon could be so well suited for me.

Before I could join the fight, however, I saw Bishamon get thrown from the back of the beast and into an empty field beside me.

"Bisha!" I called, and unfortunately the monster must have heard me as well. It turned its ugly maned head towards the sound of his voice. "Oh boy." I muttered.

The phantom was surprisingly quick for such a giant beast. I sustained a few superficial cuts while defending myself from the razor sharp talons adorning each appendage.

As quickly as she had been thrown, Bishamon returned to the fight looking relatively unscathed, despite her once tied up hair now moving freely around her shoulders.

"You're alive!" I shouted teasingly as I ripped into the monsters back with Maleko.

Landing a blow to the monster's underside, Bishamon laughed as phantom blood spurted from the monster's fresh wound and splashed her face. She wiped it away nonchalantly and said, "Don't be so surprised! It takes more than that to keep me down."

I smirked as she seemingly flew into the air and landed beside me on the phantom's back.

She smiled back at me with the joy only a warrior shows in the heat of battle. She brought Aabharana in front of her and turned to me, "Shall we?"

I mirrored her stance with Maleko and simultaneously we began to chant, "My name is..."

..."Bishamonten."

..."Tsukiyomi"

"You who desecrates this Land of the Rising Sun! Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god [...]! I now lay thee waste with the [..., and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee! -- Rend!"

And with that, we delivered one simultaneous blow, and the phantom disappeared from sight.

Breathing heavily, I turned to Bishamon. "That was..."

"Powerful." She finished.

"Yes. We should work together more often."

She simply smiled at me and I thought I physically heard my heart stop.

"Come on." She twirled Aabharana and began trekking towards the origin point of the phantom.

"Where to?" I asked, intrigued.

She turned back to me and explained, "Don't you want to find out the source of the phantom?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why would I? It's gone now."

"The phantom is gone. That doesn't mean the source of it is. Don't you follow up on the phantom?"

"Umm, should I?"

"Oh my gods and they say I am the newcomer." She teased, as she grabbed my hand and we continued to traverse towards the origin point.

We ran towards the point where we saw the phantom smoke rise from earlier. As we got closer, I began to hear the sounds of a skirmish.

"There." Bishamon pointed to two men yelling angrily at each other. "Just as I suspected. Wrath."

"Revenge?" I replied, dumbfounded. "How do you know?"

"The head of the phantom was in the shape of a lion. A phantom's shape will often tell you the origin of the phantom itself. A lion is the most common symbol for wrath."

"Huh. I never noticed." I said in awe.

"When your whole life revolves around killing these things, you just start to notice patterns I guess." She shrugged.

"You're amazing." I said without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

She smiled, her cheeks taking on the slightest tinge of pink. "Thank you."

I guess maybe I didn't regret saying what I felt after all.

We simultaneously turned our focus back in the men, who were still in the heat of their argument.

"What now?" I asked.

Bishamon eyes the men suspiciously, then her eyes lit up. "Bigger phantoms often arise from smaller ones. Look there. On the man's shoulder."

I looked at where she pointed, and sure enough, I saw a dark green snake like creature on the mans right shoulder. "Envy?" I guessed.

Bishamon nodded. "His want for revenge must have stemmed from that envy. And look at the other's feet." A small pink pig phantom ran in circles around the mans feet.

"Gluttony." I assumed.

She smiled. "You're very quick."

I returned her smile. "So, what's the plan?"

"You sneak up on the pig and on my signal, destroy it. These phantoms need simultaneous destruction or they may feed one another's existence and return."

I nodded, and disappeared into the trees to get as close as I possibly could to my target. I aligned myself and nodded to Bishamon that I was ready. She drew back Aabharana in her spear form and released her hard at the green snake phantom. At the same time Aabharana hit the target, I sliced my own target in half.

The two men froze, stared at each other for a minute, confused, and then returned to their respective homes.

I walked back to where Bishamon was standing, reverting Aabharana. I reverted Maleko and continued to walk up to her.

"We make a pretty good team." She smiled warmly.

"And to think. This is only our first date!"

We laughed.

 **Wow y'all it has been a looong while! Since the manga has returned so have I with my favorite ship! Thanks to everyone that has loved and reviewed! They give me strength to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awoken

-SPOILER ALERT IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH MANGA-

The hafuri vessel Nana sat beside her new master's bedside. Though Nana herself was able to make a miraculously fast recovery, the goddess Bishamonten was a different story.

It had been a week since the battle against heaven and Bishamon's personal skirmish against the sorcerer who also happened to be Yato's father.

She had sustained heavy injuries, and was covered in bandages from head to toe.

Nana watched as Bishamon breathed, dangerously slow and shallow.

Suddenly, a hitch in Bishamon's breath caught Nana's attention. Nana stood abruptly, to check on her. She approached her bedside, reaching out to place her hand under Bishamon's nose and make sure she was still breathing.

"Yomi..." A soft whisper escaped from Bishamon's lips.

Nana tilted her head in confusion. "What? Bishamonten, are you awake?" Nana poked at her cheek.

"Yomi." Another hoarse whisper came from Bishamon.

"What is Yomi?" Nana asked her.

They were interrupted by Kuraha entering the room.

"Any change?" Kuraha looked to Nana hopefully.

"She's been stirring." Nana replied. "And she is talking in her sleep. Something about Yomi?"

"Yomi?" Kuraha looked puzzled. "You're sure that's what she said?"

As if to confirm, Bishamon whispered the word once more, this time her hand reached out as if to touch someone beside her.

"Does the word have any meaning to you?" Nana asked.

"Not particularly, I mean, not any special meaning that I can recall." Kuraha shook his head. "Kazuma may know better than I but no one has seen him since the debacle with Heaven."

"Yomi." Bishamon's voice cracked as she called out, a bit louder and stronger this time.

"I don't know what she is talking about." Karuha simply shook his head in confusion. "Did she mention anything else as context?"

"Not since I have been here." Nana answered honestly.

The door opened once more and Aiha and Kinuha stepped inside, the latter carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"Is she awake yet?" Aiha looked hopeful.

"She's at least conscious, we think." Kuraha scratches his chin. "Do either of you recall our lady speaking about 'Yomi'? Lady Bishamon has been muttering it in her sleep."

Kinuha and Aiha exchanges confused glances as Kinuha placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Besides slang for the Land of the Dead? No."

"Ah! That is where I've heard it! Of course! She must be dreaming about her time rescuing the Yato god from Izanami's realm." Kuraha explained.

"She made it back from the land of the dead alive?" Nana marveled.

"She is the supreme god of war." Aiha bragged.

A cough resounded from the bed and all four shinki turned to see Bishamon stirring once more.

She swallowed hard, and slowly her eyes began to flutter open. She squinted at the sunlight streaming through the window.

"My lady? My lady are you alright?" Kuraha soothed.

As Bishamon's eyes adjusted to the light, she began to look at the people surrounding her. Her expression went from tired to confused to scared.

"Lady Bishamon?" Kinuha prodded. "Are you alright?"

"Who- who are you?" Bishamon's voice rasped.

Kinuha was taken aback. "I- I am Kinuha, your shinki, my lady."

"I don't have shinki with that suffix." Bishamon scrunched her eyebrows together. "Where is Aabharana?"

"My lady, we do not know that name." Aiha answered.

"She is my guide." Bishamon explained. "She never leaves my side, where is she?"

"My lady-"

"I do not know you. Why are you calling me your lady? Where is Aabharana? What have you done with her?" Bishamon began looking around frantically. Then she spotted her body covered in bandages. "What have you done to me?"

"Lady Bishamon, you were hurt, remember? In your battle against the heavens?" Kuraha reminded her.

Bishamon began to raise herself up out of bed.

"No, don't get up. You'll hurt yourself more!" Kinuha demanded.

Bishamon ignores her orders and sat upright. "Where is my husband?"

"Your- your what?" Aiha shouted in confusion.

"Where is Tsukiyomi?" Bishamon demanded.

The shinki all looked around at one another in confused silence.

"Fine, if you won't tell me I will look for him myself." Bishamon swing her legs off the side of her bed and began to rise.

"My lady, please. You need more rest." Kuraha pleaded.

Bishamon brushed him off. "I need to find my husband." She stood shakily.

"My lady we can't let you leave, you're still injured!" Aiha stated.

"Don't try to stop me. I am Bishamon, God of War. I do as I please." She proclaimed, taking a step.

"Lady Bishamon, please. Kinuha reaches out to try and convince her to lay back down.

Bishamon, though still sore and beaten down, still had the spirit of a god of war. She evaded Kinuha's grasp, and mustered all the strength she had to to run from the room and the shinki that tried to hold her back.

"My lady!" Kuraha called after her.

Bishamon continued running down the long expansive halls of her mansion. She became more and more confused and scared as she did not recognize anything or anyone she came across. Multiple shinki called out to her in confusion, but she didn't recognize them, so she didn't stop.

As she ran, she pulled at the bandages that covered her arms, chest, and head. Below them she found nasty scratches and bruises, and she didn't know why she had them, or how she had gotten them.

She spotted an open door that led outside, and she ran through it.

At this point anyone who saw her would think she was absolutely deranged. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, her hair was flowing all about her, and she was dressed in only a simple, long white nightgown.

"My lady!" Kinuha, Kuraha, Aiha, And Nana had followed her outside, but this only made Bishamon more desperate to escape.

As she ran, she created a portal to the human realm, and jumped through it.

She came out the other side in the middle of a lush green forest. Tall trees surrounded her and soft grass soothed her aching feet. But she felt she had to keep running, she sensed he was near.

Bishamon ran through the forest u til she came upon the edge of it, and once again she saw hard ground.

This time, strange advanced vehicles were careening down the streets, which were paved with a hard black rock.

The humans were dressed in cloth she was not familiar with, in styles she didn't recognize. She continued to run.

She ran past a shop, where a woman with pink hair and a large man with black hair and a beard sat on the porch step, staring, dumbfounded at her.

"Bisha?" The woman with pink hair yelled.

Bishamon looked at them, but not recognizing them either, she pushed forward.

The man and woman followed behind her. As Bishamon noticed this, she tried to shake them off her tail.

She ran into the middle of the street, and the vehicles, not seeming to notice her, whizzed by at alarming speeds. Speeds Bishamon didn't know vehicles could be capable of.

She paused, standing in the middle of the road, watching as the vehicles zoomed by.

And then he appeared.

"Hey, psycho chick! What the hell Do you think you're doing? Are you that set on dying?" A familiar voice called out to her.

Bishamon turned and saw him.

He looked different. His dark as night hair was tied back behind his head. He wore odd clothes of black and white, and brown shoes that looked to be made of cow leather.

But she looked into his pale blue eyes, eyes that reminded her of the moon's reflection on a calm ocean surface, and she knew it was him. It was him.

"Yomi." She breathed.

Then, she promptly managed to lose consciousness in the middle of the busy street.

She would have fallen to the ground, but he caught her, safely in his arms.


End file.
